disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Zenon: Z3
Zenon: Z3 is the third installment of the Disney Channel's "Zenon" TV movie series, following Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century and Zenon: The Zequel. It was released on June 11, 2004 in the U.S. and gathered 1.03 million viewers. Plot Summary High achiever Zenon Kar is competing to win the Galactic Teen Supreme contest and celebrate at the Moonstock Festival in the year 2054. When Zenon wants to beat handsome competitor Bronley Hale, she runs headlong into Moon preservation activist Sage Borealis. Sage is desperate to keep the Moon from being colonized and exploited and wants Zenon's help. Meanwhile Commander Plank and Aunt Judy's precocious new foster daughter, Dasha is star struck by Zenon and finds it difficult to stay put and out of trouble. During the last competition to win the Galactic Teen Supreme contest, Selena appears and threatens to destroy the Lunar Base. It's up to Zenon to save them and the others from this new deity. In the end Zenon, Margie, Cassie, Bronley (who's mad about being stranded on the moon), Sage and Dasha team up together to save the day. They evacuate everyone else in Protozoa's tour bus and then try to remove the Moon Dome with each taking a hover pod (with Sage riding with Zenon and Dasha with Cassie). Unfortunately it's not enough until Commander Plank and Aunt Judy show up having come looking for Dasha and help them lift the dome which they then let drift off into space. Selena destroys the rest of the base and waves them goodbye as they return to Earth where Protozoa and the new hit band Cosmic Blush hold a concert where the two bands combine and Sage and Zenon kiss. Cast Production notes * This was the first Disney Channel Original Movie (DCOM) to have its own site. * Raven-Symone makes a cameo appearance as "Nebula", Zenon's best friend. :She played this role in the first film, but did not reprise the role in the second despite Nebula's inclusion in that film. * This is the only Zenon film to not be released on VHS or DVD. * When the show premiered there was a contest involving finding the hidden Z's in the movie. Goofs :→Because the moon is eternally locked with the same side facing the Earth, the Earth stays the same spot at all times in the lunar sky (at least on the near side). ::Therefore there is no "Earthset". :→When Zenon visits the site of the first moon landing, the flag is the only thing there. ::All of the Apollo missions left the descent stage of the Lunar Excursion Module, which in this case was right next to the flag. :→While moving around the moon, Zenon was twice on her knees. She managed to get up effortlessly. ::In reality, getting up would be nearly impossible without the help of another astronaut. :→When the balloons fall from the ceiling they are obviously filled with air. ::But in the next shot, they are filled with helium because they float. :→During a close-up on the moon, when Zenon is talking with Selena, the 'sun' being reflected into Zenon's helmet can be seen as a light prop. ::In one shot, it is even possible to see the rim of the light. :→During the scene when Nebula zap pads Zenon they show Nebula and her holding the Zap pad upside down. ::This is proven to be the wrong way because in other scenes they show it the way Zenon was holding it in one of the first scenes. :→Before Zenon goes out on the moon, her hair is long and has a twist on each side that meet in the middle. ::When she comes back, her hair looks much shorter and is in many braids. During that day her hairstyle changes at least twice more. External links * * [http://movietome.com/movietome/servlet/MovieMain/movieid-107531/Zenon_Zee_Three/ Zenon Z3 at MovieTome] * [http://www.geocities.com/basic_black_inc/ZenonZ3.html Basic Black Inc: Zenon Z3] * [http://disneyvideos.disney.go.com/moviefinder/products/Zenon%20Z3.html Disney Videos: Zenon Z3] * [http://www.scifidirectory.net/cat-129.html Scifi Directory - Zenon links] *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0379060/goofs Category:Disney Channel original films Category:Disney Movies Category:2000s Category:2004 televison films Category:2004 Category:Disney Channel Original Movies